


Cordelia: If Tomorrow Never Came

by LuciferneverLies



Series: Tomorrow is Here [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love does not happen in one's life, a moment passes just enough to keep two souls apart. Sometimes love skips twice, not happening the second time it arrives. They say that the third time is the charm, so will love actually come this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia: If Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first featured fiction that I'll be posting on here. At the end of this I've left another note - just to explain some things to you, the viewer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :'D

It had been three weeks since Cordelia had joined the Shepherds. Three weeks since she felt that her world had been pulled from beneath her.

Of course that never stopped Cordelia from providing her uses to the Shepherds war efforts. Nothing went unchecked under Cordelia’s watch. Maintaining the army’s capability had fared better in her mind, instead of weeping over her fallen sister knights.

The thing was that was all she did. Cordelia gave herself no time to grieve. She trained here, patched someone’s outfit up there, and still managed to help with dinner every night. She left herself hollowed out by the time she rolled onto her cot within her tent each night. Only to have restless sleep - the screams almost never left her.

This did not sit well with Robin, the Shepherds infamous Tactician. Often leaving the shorter woman to frown by the very sight of Cordelia’s state. Thus Robin, without having to pry, gave Cordelia her very first gift.

A leather tome.

The tome itself was not of the magical kind. And upon opening the tome she noted the pages were blank, leaving Cordelia perplexed until the grey haired woman clapped her hands together.

“It’s for you to write in.” Robin stated, smiling kindly. “You simply pick up a quill, and write down your thoughts and feelings. Think of it like a journal or diary, if you will.”

Tears had welled up within Cordelia’s eyes startling Robin. The shorter woman soon became more surprised the moment Cordelia had pulled her in for a hug. A moment passed between them, neither moving. Robin could tell that Cordelia needed this - needed the comfort of a hug.

Soon, however, Cordelia pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you, Robin.” Cordelia said with a sniff. “I’ll treasure this book, and use it whenever I can.”

Robin merely smiled brightly tapping Cordelia’s arm once before she headed off to the Barracks. When the Tactician was out of sight Cordelia looked down at the tome in her hands. She was going to be busy for the next few days, but she knew she would write within its pages.

It gave her a new sense of hope. Not to speak on her feelings, but to flood them out by writing. In all honesty, it felt like something she exactly needed.

-

Another week in her joining the Shepherds, and she found herself spending more time with Sumia. It was Robin’s idea, really. After finding out that Cordelia and Sumia were childhood friends it was all the prompting the Tactician needed into pushing the two of them to fight side by side.

At first Cordelia felt apprehensive, this was Sumia after all. The same Sumia who joined the Pegasus Knights as Cordelia had, only she due to her clumsiness she had yet to gain her mount. And soon after she was recruited by the Shepherds, so Cordelia hadn’t quite known what to expect.

She definitely wasn’t expecting to see Sumia in Dark Flyer garb, riding upon a Dark Falcon. It floored Cordelia seeing Sumia possess such grace within the sky. The way she wielded her lance rivaled that of Frederick’s causing Cordelia to feel something close to – she stopped herself, a nice scarlet painting her pale cheeks.

Although rather flustered Cordelia kept her gaze on Sumia’s profile, willing away her blush as she noted the expression on the brunette’s face. She was calm – almost as if she were at peace, and all signs of hesitance Sumia often carried on the ground were gone. Nothing more than just soft caresses of air.

She had to look away then, shifting her gaze to the ground.

Only she noticed she wasn’t the only one who admired the brunette’s movement. Chrom was two paces from them, with Frederick hot on his heel. In between dropping Ruffians the Prince of Ylisse would steal a quick glance at Sumia. From what Cordelia could see in those brief moments was how captured he was with the way Sumia moved.

Of course there was still more than a handful of enemies around them. So Chrom, luckily, would move his attention back on the battle field. That's when Cordelia noted the way he moved was brash – slowed, even, by the wound on his chest. It showed her that his movements didn’t hold the same air of excellence. Not like they used to.

Yet he still charged through their enemy with a powerful swing of his sword, a war cry escaping from his lips - inspiring those around him to push forward.

Before Cordelia knew it she and Sumia were now side by side with Chrom and Frederick, picking off enemies one by one. Until Chrom and Sumia were side by side leading the assault.

Cordelia held tightly to her mount’s reigns. She looked around the ruined fortress, trying to occupy her mind with thoughts of her other fellow Shepherds – instead focusing on Chrom and Sumia leading the charge.

She had spotted Gaius with Tharja just east of them. She remembered speaking briefly to the both of them, and found that the two were engaged. They were quite the interesting pair, and worked well for being polar opposites.

Next she spotted Lissa atop of a Pegasus with Maribelle close behind due west. Cordelia hadn’t quite spoken to the Princess, but she shared tea with Maribelle, the two usually got along swimmingly.

Panne, dressed in a Thief’s garb, and Kellam took up their rear alongside the archer Virion and the mage Miriel. She had spoken to Panne on numerous occasions, and found that she thought of the taguel as a friend. However, she didn’t know much of the others - other than the fondness Panne held for Kellam in their passing moments.

Which showed Cordelia just how withdrawn she was from knowing her fellow comrades in arms.

Cordelia shook her head moving her gaze ahead of her location spotting Robin with the Trickster, if the garb she wore was any indication, the Ruffian’s had almost caught. The two had just met, and yet it would seem that they flowed like water together. It was nearly as mesmerizing as watching Sumia in battle.

Speaking of, Cordelia directed her attention in time to swoop in front of the brunette, stopping an attack that would have slipped through Sumia’s defenses. A nasty glare took over Cordelia’s features until Sumia swung her lance downward knocking the Mercenary unconscious.

That was when their gazes met. For a few heartbeats Cordelia and Sumia just stared at each other - which calmed Cordelia down significantly.

Sumia smiled kindly – eyes sparkling with unimaginable delight, and Cordelia was still a little flushed by what she had witnessed. She had always been Sumia’s protector since childhood. Often scaring away bullies and picking Sumia up whenever she fell, accidently or otherwise.

And yet, in that moment, she felt as though her time had passed.

Kind hearted Sumia didn’t need her protection anymore.

Sumia’s smile morphed into a frown the longer she looked at Cordelia. A worried look etched itself into her features causing Cordelia to blink – twice – before realizing that she, herself, wore a frown. A dark blush crept its way up her neck. Which made her want to praise Naga when a loud defeated cry from the Bandit leader pulled their attention towards where the Trickster and Robin stood.

Cordelia soon smiled at the squeal of joy that escaped the Sumia’s lips, turning her attention towards the Dark Flyer – who nearly flew off of her mount. Before Cordelia could react Chrom was at Sumia’s side steading the woman onto her feet. Something began to bubble within her gut. She forced herself to look away from them after she saw a radiant smile from Sumia aimed at the Prince.

She swallowed thickly her fists clenched tightly on the reigns until Robin, with the rest of their group, walked over to where Cordelia stood with the others. The woman that they had saved introduced herself as Anna. One of them many traveling merchants that traveled around Ylisse. Anna had given the Shepherds a daring grin as she pledged herself to them - whether they needed her store or her swords she'd be there to aid them.

Cordelia stopped paying attention after Robin said they should head back to camp. All she could think about was the feeling still within her gut that tugged at her heart. She knew through her reading several of those romance novel’s Sumia often shared with her that she was feeling something akin to jealousy.

Only she knew it wasn’t aimed towards Sumia being close to the Prince. It was towards Chrom holding onto Sumia like she used to do.

So that night Cordelia pulled out the tome Robin gave her – opening its pages for the very first time. She did the only thing she could think of she began to write.

-

Cordelia soon realized that Robin took team building among the Shepherds seriously. Not necessarily finding that a bad thing, until Cordelia began to notice something in the air.

Because of the Tactician's drive to strengthening their army’s bond several Shepherd members became engaged. The very first, from Cordelia's knowledge, had been Gaius and Tharja. Sully and Donnel were the next to be hitched, followed by Frederick and Nowi.

Cordelia noticed that Vaike took an interest in Maribelle the same time Ricken’s did Lissa, however neither of them so much as blinked their way. Often opting to stick to each other’s side. Of course Cordelia learned through Maribelle that the two were best friends, but something was amiss.

Something Cordelia couldn’t quite place her fingers on.

She wanted to speak to Panne about it. To seek the Taguel's opinion on the matter. That was until she witness Kellam proposing to Panne through the cracks of Panne's tent when she did go to speak to her friend. It was that moment - quietly witnessing her friend's proposal - when Cordelia knew she needed to get fresh air.

She decided that it was time to get away from camp for a bit. Love was a beautiful thing. Yet to witness it all at once, how people transitioned from friends to lovers, tore at Cordelia’s heart. It made her think of Sumia, and not for the first time how she wished the brunette looked at her that way.

-

A sigh escaped her lips.

This particular day looked decent enough to simply sit outside – under a tree – and write away in her journal. She felt expressing herself on parchment helped when she had no one else to speak with.

After making sure the weapons were all cleaned and neatly in place Cordelia walked out of the camp. No one took notice as she passed by. Most spending time with their partners or headed towards the War Room near the barracks to speak on strategy for their next major battle.

Once Cordelia was a good distance she heard a familiar voice coming from behind a tree.

“We’ll defeat the Mad King.” The voice sighed blissfully. “We’ll all perish trying.” Cordelia knew right away who was speaking as she circled around the tree. “We’ll defeat the Mad King. We’ll all perish trying. We’ll defeat the – ”

“Really, Sumia? Flower fortunes on whether we’ll live or die?” Cordelia asked with a chuckle. Honestly, after their last conversation about Sumia gaining her confidence back through flower fortunes Cordelia knew not to tease. And yet she couldn’t help herself. Her eyes sparkling with delight as she looked at Sumia.

Sumia had jumped at the sound of Cordelia’s voice – dropping the flower in the process. A noticeable blush flashed across the brunette’s cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Cordelia, you startled me!” The brunette whined, good-naturedly, with a small smile forming on her lips. “And if you must know I was trying to see the outcome of our next battle. Just so I know how prepared I must be.”

Cordelia waved her off opting to take a seat beside Sumia on the ground. For a moment she was quiet, simply enjoying the breeze. After a short sigh Cordelia positioned herself to face Sumia with a kind adoring grin.

“You and Frederick have basically carried this army to where we are now.” The statement was light, but held admiration in the undertone of her voice. “Of course there is Frederick, Sully, Kellam, and Chrom – even Robin – have helped, but you. You pushed us forward, Sumia.”

Sumia sat there a little dazed. Words lacking her as she looked at Cordelia – at the earnestness written on the other woman’s face. Her heart fluttered – body humming happily at the unexpected praise Cordelia was had given her. To think of Sumia in such esteem – in regards to her skills on the battlefield – it almost seemed too much for the brunette.

The blush was back full force, causing Sumia to shift slightly on her spot tilting her head. Which allowed her to look at the ground.

“T-thank you, Cordelia.” The brunette’s voice wavered, slightly. “I just wanted to be useful. I have been pushing myself to be better since I joined the Shepherds.” Sumia had paused almost in thought before she finally looked up at Cordelia. "I wanted to show everyone that I’m more than just some klutz who trips over nothing."

“No one would have assumed you where if they saw you commanding the skies.” Cordelia smiled at the humbleness Sumia held – how bashful she became when spoken to about her talents. “It’s remarkable Sumia, truly.”

Again Sumia was at a loss for words. There was so much pain that the Shepherds endured. Nearly losing Chrom during the assassination attempt on Exalt Emmeryn , losing their Exalt and Captain Phila during their rescue mission, and nearly dying during every battle – and would have if not for Robin’s hard work. This war was taxing in funds, and on lives.

But as she sat beside Cordelia the brunette felt at peace. She knew no matter the outcome her Flower Fortunes told her that she would have worked hard. Still would work hard to have more moments like this. Just sitting beneath a tree with Cordelia.

Finally when the silence between them became just a little too much Sumia cleared her throat. “You know why I’m out here, Cordelia. What caused you to leave camp?”

It was Cordelia’s turn to blush. The leather tome was beside her on the ground, just out of Sumia’s sight. She shifted once – pushing the book underneath her – and smiled nervously.

“I just wanted to get away from the camp for a bit. It felt a bit crowded.”

“Nothing to do with the engaged couples walking around?” Sumia teased out causing Cordelia to flush deeply. “Oh, so it is!”

“I mean w-we’re in a middle of a-a war! W-who gets engaged during a b-bloody war?” Cordelia stammered, looking less ‘perfect’ in that moment causing Sumia to laugh. “It’s not nice to laugh at people, ‘Mia.” Cordelia mumbled rubbing her hands against her face – shoulders slouched – with a pout.

“Hush now, Corie.” Sumia said with chuckle – wiping tears from her eyes. “If I’m to be honest it was the reason I left camp, originally.”

“You too, huh?” Cordelia smiled peeking at Sumia through her fingers. “Looks like we’re on the same boat.”

“Strange how that works out.” Sumia grinned pushing herself upright to stand. The movement caused Cordelia to look at Sumia with confusion until Sumia opened her mouth. “We should be head back to camp." The brunette smiled. "Just in case Robin or Chrom need us for anything.” Sumia bent down slightly then extending her hand out to Cordelia.

Cordelia felt the need to protest – especially when Sumia mentioned Chrom. She had noticed, on numerous occasion, the way he looked at Sumia when he thought no one else was looking. How he simply admired the brunette whenever they were in the same vicinity.

It often left Cordelia at a loss. She admired Chrom, sure. She may have even thought she loved him – at one point. But each time she caught him admiring Sumia it left her feeling _so_ jealous. Jealous that he could admire the girl with clear intent while she simply could only sneak gazes or looked like a concerned friend.

Cordelia swallowed thickly – flicking her gaze to Sumia’s hand and then her face. As much as she wanted to say no she moved her hand forward grasping Sumia’s. With her free hand she tucked her tome away.

Once Sumia heaved Cordelia into the standing position the two made their way back to camp. Neither had let go of each other’s hand until they neared the War Room. Cordelia had let go of Sumia's hand in embarrassment. She almost felt relieved that Sumia hadn't noticed, almost.

 Fortunately the cheers of their fellow Shepherds, just outside of the War Room, drew their attention.

“I wonder what happened.” Sumia mused as Frederick and Chrom were congratulating Robin.

“Maybe someone proposed to her.” Cordelia offered as she scanned the others around them. The only time the Shepherds looked this happy was when – despite all odd – love was found between two people.

“Hey, guys!” Lissa cheered, happily. “You sure missed one heck of an announcement.”

“What announcement?” Sumia asked bewildered. “Did someone propose to Robin?”

“Nope, Robin was the one who proposed.” Lissa grinned. "It was so adorable how she stuttered when asking!"

“Alright, so who’s the lucky guy?” Cordelia smiled, due to the Princess’s infectious grin. “Your brother, perhaps?”

“Huh? Woah, no way.” Lissa shook her head. “Nope, she proposed to Anna. It happened right after the War Meeting was over.”

“I knew there was a reason she favored being in Anna’s company more than anyone else’s! Gaius owes me 100 gold pieces!” Sumia exclaimed, happily – clasping her hands with Lissa’s.

“He owes me a month’s supply of sweets!” Lissa laughed jumping up and down with Sumia to show their excitement. “You missed Tharja’s threat towards Anna after she said yes! I swear she can be scary sometimes.”

Cordelia looked on as Sumia and Lissa interacted. Both seemingly forgotten that she was beside them. The news of Robin – a woman – proposing to Anna was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. For they weren’t the very first women to have done so in Ylisse, it didn’t happen as often – but it had been common enough to be treated as normal.

Not wanting to disturb the moment being shared between Sumia and Lissa the Dark Flyer stepped back. Without as much as a goodnight she headed off to her tent.

She had much to write in her journal, she definitely wanted to write about the events of this day. A new found hope has sparked within her.

-

Despite being engaged Robin’s main focus was the army, and keeping its strength up. Cordelia – for her part – made sure to keep it all in order. Until Robin had her spending time with Lon’qu. He was a nice man – in a standoffish problem with women sort of way, and Cordelia respected his way with a sword.

At first interactions with Lon'qu were awkward. They battled side by side with little to no problem, but Lon'qu refused any contact outside of that. That was highly frowned upon by Robin - who would talk to Cordelia about it.

So ease the Tactician's worry Cordelia had asked Lon'qu for sword training. She thought of it as an olive branch - a way to build trust between the two of them. If nothing else than to help him overcome his problem with women in general.

To Cordelia's surprise Lon'qu had agreed. He opted to tell Cordelia - through a letter - that they'd start her practice with the sword on the training grounds, just a short trek away from camp.

The process was slow. Lon’qu would stand directly ten feet away from Cordelia as he instructed how she should wield the wooden sword.

Sometimes he would get close enough to tell her how to swing her arms or how to plant her legs for a block, but usually he kept his distance. Cordelia didn’t seem to mind. She complied with his instructions. Cordelia knew not to push Lon'qu into getting closer to her and, if she were to be honest, half the time, her thoughts would shift towards Sumia.

She would wonder what the brunette was doing. If the Sumia was grooming her Pegasus or if she managed to trip over nothing again or if she finally caught herself falling. Sometimes she'd just think about how Sumia smiled - it would usually send her heart fluttering without pause. Other times she'd simply daydream about the brunette, and honestly it would cause complications to Cordelia’s training.

Her movement would become fluid-less, limbs moving as instructed – yet with no true focus. Her gaze would appear to be elsewhere, and that was something Lon’qu would notice right away.

That’s when Lon’qu began to actively spar with Cordelia. It happened their seventh time meeting for her to train. Her movements became mechanical, no passion in the way she moved the sword. Lon’qu found that it irritated him - for Cordelia to slack on the training she had asked him for. So he picked up one of the spare wooden swords, swinging it at her with enough force to startle her.

“I did not give up my spare time for you to slack.” He told her bluntly. “If you find that this is not for you than we can be done with this, now.”

Cordelia was stunned. She hadn’t thought Lon’qu would grow frustrated with her – not enough to actually be standing as close as he was. She did her best not to glare at him – knowing he had a right to be blunt, even if she was daydreaming of Sumia.

She raised her sword pointing it at Lon’qu.

“If you find that I am slacking than spar with me.” Her voice held an edge already forgetting how her daydream had played out. “That should keep my focus on the task given to me.”

Lon’qu merely raised his blade with a smirk. Already he felt his discomfort of being in her presence slide away. That’s when he began to feel closer to her, and when Cordelia started to think of Lon’qu as a friend.

-

It had been two weeks since they overtook the Midmire - they had spared the Plegian soldiers as General Mustafa requested. The man had unfortunately met his end by Frederick who was merciful to the Plegian  Berserker. After this victory the Shepherds were filled with a new sense of renewal. It had been hard won - the loss of the Exalt and Pegasus Knight Captain was still with them, but they knew they could keep going. For the sake of their Halidom. 

Cordelia held fast to her feelings for Sumia. It gave her more strength as she trained. The Shepherds as a whole were fighting for Ylisse, but Cordelia? Most of her was fighting for Sumia. She trained tirelessly with the sword - looking for a new way to strike and counter. She'd often do this well into the night.

If she were to be honest, part of her wanted to impress Lon'qu. The man who seemed to fear women slowly became one of her greatest friends. Once Robin had found out of their budding friendship she finally became merciful allowing Cordelia to fight alongside Maribelle and having Lon'qu fight side by side with Libra. He had seemed happier after each Ruffian raid - saving any village in dire need. As they worked to push the Shepherds training forward. Cordelia wasn't quite sure why or how, but it made her happy to witness.

-

This particular day was different. Lon’qu seemed distracted, almost angry. He’s swings came with more force, yet Cordelia would simply parley them flawlessly. They had been sparring a little over thirty minutes – something that wasn’t unusual, yet at the same time not often done.

Cordelia could sense Lon’qu’s frustration – feel it roll off of him in waves. Half of her thought it had to do with the fact that she perfected the techniques he had taught her. Also as if that was the reason that frustrated him. She thought back to when she blocked his first swing - how he smiled at her encouragingly. So, she felt that it wasn't that.

With each block she focused on his face. From how his brows furrowed to how his lips were sealed in a tight thin line. She knew something was eating at him - something that had to have happened before the met up to spar. She went back to studying him feeling as though she was missing something important.

She noticed the distance look in his eyes - as if he were reliving a moment in his mind. Whatever it was caused his glare to intensify - same with the power of his swings. The thud of the wooden blades echoed loudly across the training ground. Lon’qu’s labored breathing nearly drowning the sound out. Cordelia knew right then and there that she needed to end the match before one of them became injured.

Cordelia side stepped Lon’qu the moment he lunged for her, counter swinging her sword – slamming it with all her might against his. Upon impact his sword broke in two, the top half flying across the field. Lon’qu let out a grunt of approval as he looked at the hilt of the shattered sword in his hand.

“Not bad.” Lon’qu stated after his breathing evened. “You seemed to have taken the techniques I’ve shown you, and made them into something better.”

Normally under such praise Cordelia would flush; however, that was not the case right now. Her mind was reeling. Lon’qu was noticeable frustrated when they were sparring – her arms finally feeling sore from focus blocking his impacts. Yet he stood before her relaxed, calm even. It worried her to seem him push off whatever had him in such a state.

When Cordelia hadn’t acknowledged Lon’qu’s words his shifted nervously. He tugged at the collar of his tunic feeling rather exposed. Cordelia had noticed his posture after a moment of inner musing, and she decided to take mercy on the man before her – smiling kindly to show that she wasn’t going to press nor ask.

“I spent some of my free time practicing just to surprise you.” Cordelia grinned, feeling proud of herself.

“It definitely shows.” He acknowledged giving Cordelia a rare smile. “I don’t think I have anything more to teach you. You were quite the excellent student, Cordelia.”

“Thank you, Lon’qu.” She said, lightly. “I had an excellent teacher, even if he took his time to show me how.”

They stood there a moment in silence. Cordelia looked down at the wooden sword, noticing the cracks it held from sparring with Lon’qu. Cordelia held a sense of pride radiate within her. She perfected a new skill, and it made her want to share that with Sumia.

And Lon’qu, he was observing Cordelia. He noticed her smile – how happy she looked. The same far off stare in her expression that she first began to hold while learning Lon’qu’s skills.

“Who do you intend to protect with this new skill of yours?” He asked when he finally was able to find his voice.

Cordelia was momentarily taken back by the question. Her first answer was Sumia, but she couldn’t bring herself to state it.

“Why, my comrades, of course. Everyone in this army.” The answer wasn’t exactly the truth, but Cordelia knew it would eventually grow to feel that way.

“You lie.” Lon’qu stated, bluntly. “I have watched you in battle. You have eyes for only one man.”

It was that moment Cordelia didn't know whether to laugh or to shout. Robin had paired them together to fight side by side after Cordelia took on the title Hero. So, of course she knew Lon’qu would see her longing gaze that shifted towards Sumia, who happened to be next to Chrom. Her heart dropped to her stomach when Lon’qu opened his mouth to speak again.

“You’re in love with Chrom.” Lon’qu had the decency to at least look ashamed after he said it. Shifting from foot to foot as he rubbed the back of his neck. Cordelia, on the other hand, wasn’t faring well on the inside.

“I thought I did at one point.” She stated in an even tone cheeks flushed trying to maintain her composer. “But my heart never belonged to him.”

“But who then has your heart? The longing stares must be aimed towards someone, or about someone.” Lon’qu paused as if in thought before something struck him. “Oh, is it maybe I that you think of in that way?”

Cordelia wanted to sputter or laugh or even cry. It was bad enough that Lon’qu assumed her eyes were for Chrom – always aimed towards him. To have the Swordsmen think her feelings were about him made it worse.

Her mind reeled. Thoughts of Sumia began to overwhelm her. The way the brunette smiled at her, the way she simply lit up about animals, how her laugh could light up the gloomiest room, and just how much she ached for the brunette.

“I mean – I never thought,” Lon’qu looked panicked, almost at a loss. “I knew we spent a lot of time together in between battles, but for you to have grown feelings for me?”

Lon’qu sounded about as conflicted as Cordelia felt. He unconsciously moved his hand over than bag attached to the side of his pants.

Right away Cordelia felt the air change. Lon’qu looked uncertain, his hand still on the bag. Her heart stopped when he finally removed the bag from the side of his pant – pulling out a small black box.

“I am not a man who – who expresses himself with words. P-perhaps this gift will tell you what you want to kno – ”

“That’s enough, Lon’qu.” Cordelia glared holding an edge in her tone. “I hold no feelings towards Chrom nor do I care for you more than that of a friend.” Heat was rising up within Cordelia’s chest, words finally bubbling out. “If you must know who has my heart, whom my eyes stare at with such longing.” She was doing this – staring at the man who was ready to propose to her. “To answer you simply I’m – I’m in love with Sumia!”

“Sumia – your fellow Pegasus Knight?” Lon’qu felt himself relax at Cordelia’s confession. Dread over her accepting his proposal had almost vanished. “Does she?”

“Of course not.” Cordelia flung her hands in the air – answering his question with a shake of her head. “Robin’s kept her at Chrom’s or Sully’s side since before I joined the Shepherds.” Cordelia shifts her gaze to the ground. “And I haven’t had the time to actually tell her.”

Her heart felt surprisingly light after she confessed. The words were easy to say – easy to acknowledge in front of someone, even if that someone was not Sumia.

“You still have time.” Lon’qu stated putting away the box. “We march towards the Border Waste tomorrow. You can still have some time to go tell her.”

Cordelia said nothing at first. She felt grateful for his kind words, but now she was feeling perplexed.

“Why are you helping me, Lon’qu? You were going to propose to me a moment ago.”

“That matters not.” His cheeks tainted pink looking rather ashamed. “I was merely suggesting as a friend to a friend.”

“Lon’qu – I..” Cordelia simply smiled kindly – placing her hand on his forearm. “Thank you, Lon’qu. For your words of kindness.”

Lon’qu did not flinch nor back away from the touch. He thought kindly of Cordelia – as one would think of a friend. He returned her smile, something Cordelia would slowly become used to.

“Nay, it was no problem.” Lon’qu placed his hand over hers. “So are you going to claim your woman?”

“I would like to wait after the battle.” Cordelia admitted. “That way I can focus on protecting her, and the rest of our comrades.”

“Understandable.” Lon’qu stated with a nod. “My offer still stands if the answer is not to your liking.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cordelia nodded in her. Part of her hoping he was joking. “We should head back to camp. I think we lingered here long enough for the day.”

“Now that is something I can agree with.” Lon’qu sighed stepping away from Cordelia. “It’s mine, Lissa, Gaius, Anna, and Stahl’s night in the kitchen. I’ll make sure they do their part, and I'll make sure to set aside extra dessert for you.”

Cordelia merely hummed in thanks. Together they walked out of the training grounds side by side – their bond stronger than it was before.

-

Dinner had gone well enough. The army ate in a somber silence knowing what tomorrow held. Those who were engaged opted to sit with their partners – holding hands and chatting quietly, sharing an intimate moment between themselves.

Cordelia would have sat with Sumia, but the brunette with already seated with Robin, Anna, Sully and Donnel. They looked so caught up in their conversation that Cordelia felt she shouldn’t intrude. She smiled – inwardly – when Sumia looked up at her with a grin, giving the red head a wave before going back into her conversation with the others. It made her heart flutter knowing that even when she was busy Sumia would still acknowledge her.

Luckily Panne and Maribelle saved Cordelia the trouble on where to exactly sit. She ended up seating between the two at the table Lissa and Kellam occupied.

“Hey, Cordelia.” Lissa smiled. “Ready to dig into the chow I helped make?”

“Of course Pr – Lissa.” Cordelia smiled in turn. “It smells delicious.”

The dish was a savory beef steak in between a freshly made roll. The side dishes consisted of a vegetable stew, corn, and small pies. Cordelia dug in making sure she ate her fill. She made little work of the steak which surprised her table mates.

“You have the appetite of a Taguel.” Panne nodded in approval showing off her second plate of nearly finished food.

“You mean the table manners of a barbarian.” Maribelle remarked with her nose up. “Did you even swallow between bites?”

Cordelia’s blush rivaled that of her hair. She was hungry after sparring with Lon’qu, and often times it left her inhaling her food instead of taking her time.

“Awh, leave her alone Mari.” Lissa pouted at the older blonde. “We all need to keep our strength up for tomorrow. And besides I worked hard on those beef steaks.”

“Alright, Lissa darling.” Maribelle conceded looking at Cordelia. “Please do chew your food, dear. One mustn’t be slain by their food before their final battle.”

“That’s really – ah – sweet of you to say, Maribelle.” Kellam stated, finally contributing to the conversation. However, he made the blonde jump in her seat.

“Kellam, do warn a person before you speak.” Maribelle hissed – face flushed darkly in embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Panne inquired glaring slightly the blonde. “My human has been here the whole time.”

“Uh-oh.” Lissa whispered to Cordelia as Maribelle turned towards the taguel woman.

“I honestly thought it was Lissa, you, and myself sitting at the table the entire time.” Maribelle’s glare matched Panne’s. “Meaning I had no idea that he was seated with us.”

“You humans ought to be more attentive.” Panne folded her arms unimpressed. “I’ve been aware of his presence the entire time. You should be kind enough to so the same.”

“Well – that’s – I.” Words seemed to have failed Maribelle, causing Lissa and Cordelia to chuckle.

“Awh, it’s okay Mari.” Lissa chuckled placing her hand over Maribelle’s. “To be fair I knew he was with us half way through my pie. He refilled my drink for me!” Lissa chirped happily causing the Panne to deflate some – she never liked the camps treatment of her mate.

The group fell into more calming chatter after that. Which gave Cordelia enough time to finally finish her food.

Once she was done she said her goodnight to the others. Brief thought of Lissa and Maribelle stuck out to her, but where pushed aside when she noticed that Sumia wasn’t seated at the table she was at when she arrived.

She tried to think nothing of it on her way towards her tent.

However, when Cordelia arrived Sumia was standing in the center of it. The brunette was already in her night clothes, facing away from Cordelia to marvel at her tent.

“Sumia? Is something the matter?” Cordelia ask making little time to stand near Sumia.

“O-oh, Cordelia!” The brunette jumped – a natural response when startled. “I-I, well no.” Sumia smiled a moment. “I just – I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight?”

The question struck Cordelia dumb. Surprise overtook her features which caused the brunette to blush.

“I-I know I haven’t asked to share a bed since we first joined the sisterhood, but I don’t think I would be able to sleep that well, being alone.”

Cordelia could sense Sumia’s nervousness – see it even with the way the brunette fidgeted.

“Of course, you can stay.” Cordelia smiled, kindly. Her heart skipped and fluttered as she looked around her tent. “Just allow me to get ready. Please make yourself comfortable on the cot.”

Sumia nodded her head – cheeks still flushed. Cordelia turned her back towards the brunette with a blush of her own.

She changed slowly buying herself some time to collect herself. Her hearted hammered away not knowing that Sumia was watching her from the cot.

Sumia laid there on Cordelia’s bed simply watching in awe. She watched Cordelia strip away the last bit of her leg armor putting them aside before moving to her stockings. After they were removed she took off her skirt – revealing more of her creamy pale skin to the brunette.

Sumia knew it was wrong to stare, but she wouldn’t help admiring Cordelia. She admired how the red head’s body moved fluidly. As if there wasn’t anything more hypnotizing than that. Suddenly she felt her throat tighten and dry which finally caused her to turn around the moment Cordelia slipped into her gown.

Cordelia hadn’t seemed to notice. Finally feeling composed enough to turn around – quickly making her way around the tent to blow out her candles. Once it was dark enough to sleep in Cordelia made her way to her cot.

The cot itself wasn’t exactly meant for two people. At least in terms for each having space to spread out. Cordelia swallowed down her hesitance knowing there was no other way to sleep. She drew back the covers enough to slip in between them sliding up the length against the back of Sumia’s body. The other woman trembled a moment causing Cordelia to quickly drop the covers – she didn’t want Sumia to catch a cold.

“Is this okay?” Cordelia asked, quietly. Almost as if she were afraid to break this moment and realize that she’d been dreaming.

“Y-yes.” Sumia whispered back just loud enough for Cordelia to hear. “Could you – could you hold me, please?”

 _I’d do anything for you,_ Cordelia mused as she moved her arms –without saying anything – around Sumia’s waist. It took them a few moments, but eventually the two relaxed. Both cuddled into each other just as they once had as children.

The silence was peaceful, blanketing Cordelia and Sumia into a nearly blissful state of sleep. That was until Sumia interlaced her fingers with Cordelia’s. The red head roused herself knowing that a question would soon follow.

“Do you think we’ll make it through?”

“What did your flower fortunes say?” Cordelia countered smilingly softly despite the heaviness of Sumia’s question.

“W-well, they said we would.” Sumia mumbled snuggling closer to Cordelia. “I tried it about five hundred times. The odds of us making it out alive were greater than the ones that said we won’t.”

“Those poor flowers.” Cordelia chuckled. “It looks like you got your answer then.”

“Y-yeah but I asked what you think." Sumia said, lightly. "If we would or not, Corie.”

“Sumia.” Cordelia sighed, tightening her arms around Sumia a moment. “I think we came this far without fail. We shouldn’t doubt our strengths when we’re hours away from finishing this damned war.”

“Heh, that sounds just like the Cordelia I know.” Sumia said, tiredly. “Thank you, Corie.”

“No problem, Sumia.” Cordelia said, yawning. “And Sumia?”

“Y-yes, Cordelia?”

“I – I, uh.” Cordelia stopped herself. This would be the perfect time to admit her feelings. She was holding the woman she so very badly wanted to spend the rest of her life with – and yet she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

 _After tomorrow’s battle. After you know that you’re both left standing,_ she reminded herself. She exhaled softly giving Sumia another light squeeze.

“It’s nothing. I just simply wanted to tell you goodnight, and sleep well.” The lie felt heavy and bitter as she swallowed it down. Glad to know that Sumia wasn’t’ facing her to see the expression on her face.

“Oh, okay. Goodnight Corie, sweet dreams to you.”

Silence finally found them once again. Sumia being the first to fall to sleeps sweet allure, drifting off blissfully, leaving Cordelia alone with her mind.

Were they really going to make it tomorrow? Robin’s strategic skills have yet to fail them now, but what if? Cordelia knew she couldn’t live with herself if something were ever to happen to the woman in her arms. What if –by chance – she fell on the battlefield? Cordelia knew that was a fat chance, but the possibility still shook her. She pushed her face into Sumia’s hair inhaling the scent of wildflowers and apples.

Although she would never admit it aloud she thought of Sumia’s Flower Fortune results. The odds were in their favor, so Cordelia merely sighed. All she knew was that she didn’t plan on dying anytime soon, and she’d push herself to be near Sumia to keep her safe, too.

Eventually Cordelia fell to sleeps sweet song as well. Eyes fluttering closed as she took in Sumia’s scent. Whatever the outcome of tomorrow could wait. Right now she just wanted to sleep.

-

That morning Cordelia woke to an empty bed. The only proof of Sumia even being there with her was a single purple petal laying down on the pillow Sumia had used. Despite the disappointment of waking up alone Cordelia smiled picking up the petal.

She gave it a gentle kiss before she got up, and prepared herself for battle.

No one in the camp spoke. Everyone was dressed, armed, and ready to march. Chrom had given his speech to them two days prior, everyone knew just how important today was.

Robin had rounded the Shepherds she needed for the final push within the Boarder Waste. The pairs she picked were: herself with Anna, Frederick with Nowi, Lissa with Maribelle, Gaius with Tharja, Sumia with Chrom, Cordelia with Lon’qu, and Libra with Cherche – Virion’s Wyvern Knight Maid who joined the Shepherds had also two days before.

Olivia, the dancer from Ferox, had filled in with their group – already standing close to Cherche. Cordelia noted that even though the two women had only known each other for two days, they were closer to each other than the rest of the Shepherds.

A small ahem drew everyone’s attention to Robin, dressed in a Dark Flyer garb.

“We all know what we need to do, right?” She looked at all of them with a daring smile. “This is the final push, so remember to stick near your partner and watch each other’s back.”

“Who’s leading the main army’s charge outside of the Border Waste?” Frederick asked, shifting closer to Nowi to hold her hand.

“That would be Sully.” Robin smiled. “She’s already a Paladin – with Donnel as a Berserker. They seemed the most ready to lead the rest while we fight Gangrel.”

“So long as it isn’t Vaike,” Frederick sighed, relaxing when Nowi chuckled.

“Right.” Robin rolled her eyes facing the rest of them. “Remember what we are fighting for.”

Everyone gave a nod. Their mission clear before them. This was it, and there was no going back.

A figure rushed in drawing their attention from Robin noticing the nervous foot solider.

“Everything is in position ma’am.” He saluted. “We’re ready to begin.”

Robin saluted back dismissing the solider.

“Alright, everyone we have a war to win.”

Cordelia exchanged a look with Sumia – who smiled kindly at her. Cordelia pulled out the petal she held inside her chest plate, showing she kept it close to her heart. It seemed to have surprised Sumia, who looked like she wanted to say something before Robin called for them to fall into formation.

They were to march within minutes. Cordelia stole one last glance at Sumia before placing the flower back inside her chest plate – walking near Lon’qu who smiled knowingly at her.

She wore a smile, too. Knowing she had the petal with her was all the coaxing she needed to know that fortune smiled upon her. Nothing was going to stop her today, which she was certain of.

-

All hell seemed to have broken loose. Gangrel’s army within the Boarder Waste outnumbered the one Robin picked out to combat it. Of course Robin seemed to have guessed this because she was already shouting out their formations – pushing their stronger units forward to fend off the bulk of the Plegian army's attacks.

Robin and Anna lead their charge. They showed little to no hesitation as they brought down the enemies near them. Nowi and Frederick followed cutting down the hoard of Plegian soldiers running towards them.

After that everyone else seemed to follow suit - spreading out themselves out to lower the number of their enemies.

So far no one had earned a scratch. The Shepherds might have arrived in fewer numbers, but their resilience truly showed in battle.

Cordelia was eastward dealing with the Mercenaries and Samurais in that area with Lon'qu. They would switch off with who would strick and who would block - dispatching as many of the enemy as they could before they made their push towards the Mad King.

She was mid-block when she heard Sumia’s cry. She felt her heart seize within her chest as she pushed back the Samurai – stunning him – as she scanned for Sumia. There, towards the west of her, was the brunette. She was struck by a Sage using Arcthunder, and that he had injured one of Sumia’s arms. Cordelia soon noted that Sumia and Chrom were slowly being advanced by Gangrel and a handful of his soldiers.

It was that moment Cordelia saw red – breaking away from Lon’qu, ignoring his calls for her, as she sliced through her enemies. Once she drew near Cordelia slammed her blade into the Sage’s back – ignoring his cries as she rushed past him towards Sumia.

The brunette gave her a pained smile while Maribelle – who was brought over by Lissa, began to heal her arm. Cordelia relaxed some until she remembered that they were still in the middle of a warzone. Before she could turn around pain shot through her shoulder causing her to fall to her knees.

Through the pain she heard Gangrel’s laugh.

“Finally I found the little Princeling!” His voice was a sickening kind of sweet. “Such a shame that you’re surrounded by your friends here. Are you too afraid to face me in real combat?”

“Gangrel, you conniving dastard!” Chrom shouted – angered by the Mad King’s taunts. “I swear that you won’t be leaving this battleground breathing!”

“Hohoh, the Princeling talks a big game.” Gangrel chuckled moving closer to Cordelia striking her other shoulder with his Levin Blade. “It’s a shame really that you have all these people here.”

The Mad King sighed as if mocking the Shepherds – mocking Chrom. His army beginning to surround them.

“It would seem that I should just kill them before I turn my blade onto you.” Gangrel gave Chrom a wicked grin. “I should start by killing this woman here first. For being stupid enough to forget her surroundings.”

Cordelia was filled with a new found sense of horror. Her body too stunned to move as Gangrel rose his blade ready to strike her for a third time. Was this how she met her end? To be killed because she was concerned over Sumia’s safety? She wanted to be upset by this, but found she honestly couldn’t. Sumia was alive – her arm healed. She knew she couldn’t raise her shield in time to deflect his attack or pick up her sword in time either.

 _Looks like this is it for me then_ , she sighed closing her eyes. She was ready to meet Naga.

“I’ll end this now!” a feminine voice shouted loudly.

A whooshing sound zoomed past her followed by a startled cry. Sumia had picked up her silver lance just in time to charge past Cordelia striking a blow through Gangrel’s chest.

At first Gangrel let out a strangled laugh. What fire the little brunette held when someone she cared for was threatened. Such ire she held in her gaze as she glared at him.

“So...you’re the one that brings me to my end.” He laughed, again. “One of the last Pegasus Knights – how dreadfully pathetic.”

His life was slipping away from him as well as his vision. To think that he died at the hands of some woman instead of the Prince. Gangrel felt cheated – he just wanted to bring Ylisse to its heel and bring forth the same suffering his people felt. Yet now here he was held in the air by a lance. He focused the last bit of his strength to glare down at the brunette.

“To hell with…all of you..” Gangrel gasped – his last breath – as Sumia kicked his body off of her lance.

All around them the army had cheered.

For on this day the Mad King Gangrel was slain.

-

They had spent the last two hours clearing the battlefield. Cordelia had yet to allow Maribelle to heal her both of shoulders opting to direct the other injured the blonde’s way.

Cordelia’s mind was still reeled by the fact that Sumia not only saved her life, but killed Gangrel in the process. The thought had kept her mind off of the pain within her body. She wanted to hurry and sort out the injured soldiers so that she could talk to Sumia.

She knew – especially now that they both survived – that it was time to confess.

After she sent out the last female foot soldier she found Cordelia spotted Sumia. Cordelia smiled brightly walking towards Sumia - who stood in front of the tent they set up for the wounded soldiers. Only to stop short when she noticed that Sumia wasn’t standing there alone.

Chrom had – in front of the Shepherds and army that was being tended to – knelt down in front of Sumia revealing a box. Cordelia sucked in a sharp breath.

“Sumia, you started out bringing me a pie whenever I forgot to eat something.” A chuckle escaped his lips at the memories of the brunette showing up with food – ordering him to eat. “And then Robin, our esteemed Tactician, had us fight side by side. It was through those battles together, and the moments in between that caused me to know that I have fallen in love with you.”

“C-chrom, I-I,” Sumia stammered eyes tearing up as she looked around the army. That was until her gaze found Cordelia’s. Although the Cordelia could not hold her gaze.

“Sumia, please.” Chrom smiled, charmingly. “There is no one else I could see rule by my side. I truly believe you’d be a just Queen that Ylisse deserves.”

“I – yes.”

The army erupted into cheers. Chrom picked up Sumia, spinning her around in delight – despite the injury that still bothered him on his chest. Sumia let out a surprised watery chuckle.

Cordelia felt her heart slowly rip to several little pieces.

She didn’t bother to stay after that making the long trek back to their camp. By this time tomorrow she’ll by atop of her mount flying back to the capital to help the sisterhood even the loss it felt by most of the order being taken from them.

-

It had been three weeks since the battle was won. All across Ylisse the people were singing Sumia’s praise – how one of the Pegasus Knights slew the Mad King and was now to be Queen.

And with her triumph peace was also brought to the land.

They still mourned for the late Exalt Emmeryn and her consort, Knight-Captain Phila. Their absence would always be felt by the people of Ylisse.

So when the announcement came for Chrom and Sumia’s wedding – the country as a whole gave praise and cheer. It was the least the citizens could do for their late Exalt by honoring her brother and his bride-to-be.

All over the nation towns and villages were closing shop as many made way to the capital. The streets becoming littered with adoring citizens.

Yet it would seem one Ylissian seemed less cheerful about the news than the rest.

Cordelia hadn’t said so much as a goodbye to Sumia when she left the morning after. She soon then busied herself with the recruits that were still within the order – given that she was now someone in charge to do such a thing.

Despite her all too clear absence Cordelia still received a letter – personally – from Sumia. The letter stated she was back in the capital and that she would like Cordelia to attend the wedding.

Had the message been from anyone else Cordelia would have ripped the letter into pieces, cursed the Ylissian royal name, and slept in on the day of the wedding.

But this letter was from Sumia. Cordelia had felt her shoulder slouch in defeat already surrendering to the brunette’s request. Cordelia knew she could never say no to Sumia.

-

She had arrived early the day of the wedding. She wore her Dark Flyer uniform with her hair pulled into a messy – yet formal looking – bun. She walked around the castle walls on her own not quite ready to face Sumia.

That was until Anna came around the corner with a worried expression.

“There you are.” Anna, in a Dark Knight garment, called out. “We were wondering when you were going to get here.”

“I thought I was early?” Cordelia asked, back stiffened at the tone in Anna’s voice.

“You’re early in terms of the wedding!” Anna exclaimed throwing up her hands in frustration. “Queen to be locked herself inside her room. She won’t open the door for anyone demanding to see you.”

“What?” Cordelia asked feeling as though she hadn’t quite understood Anna.

“I said she won’t open the door for anyone unless it’s you.” Anna grunted out. “Honestly, I think she has marriage jitters so I’m going to need you to come with me and coax her into marrying Chrom!”

Anna didn’t give Cordelia time to protest as she dragged the woman with her.

“Look who I found!” Anna shouted, happily. “She was wandering the halls.”

“About time.” Maribelle grunted. “My darling Lissa has tried everything to get Sumia to open the blasted door.”

“Don’t be a sour sprout, Mari.” Lissa chuckled. “Sumia is just nervous. It’s her big day to be!”

Maribelle merely grumbled under her breathe until Lissa placed a calming hand on the older blonde’s shoulder.

“Cordelia is here now.” Lissa stated with a grin. “If anyone can calm Sumia down I know it’s her.”

Maribelle seemed to relax instantly then – giving Lissa a rare fond grin. A little ahem had escape Anna’s throat interrupting their moment.

“The wedding is in thirty minutes.” Anna reminded them by the time one of the hallway clocks dinged. “So we should go prepare the rest of the stuff for the big announcement to the masses.”

“If we must.” Maribelle sigh before shifting her gaze to Cordelia. “I don’t want this day ruined for my Lissa.” The blonde softened a bit then. “Please do what you can to calm Sumia down. We are worried about her.”

Before Cordelia could open her mouth to speak Anna had whisked away the two blondes throwing Cordelia a smile as they left.

So here she was standing on the opposite side of Sumia’s door.

Part of her wanted to run. Even when she rose her hand to knock on the door she thought about it. Just turning around and never looking back.

But she knew the moment her knuckles came across the door that she couldn’t.

“Sumia.” Cordelia called out loud enough for the brunette to hear.

“C-corie?” Sumia called out – her voice noticeably hoarse.

“It’s me.” Cordelia let out a sigh. “Please open the door, ‘Mia.”

For a moment nothing was said. Just the faint clicking – and stumbling of heels as the lock finally clinked. Sumia opened the door part way peeking an eye out to see.

“It’s just little ol’ me.” Cordelia smiled, kindly. “Anna took Lissa and Maribelle with her to finish the preparations.”

Without another word Sumia flung the door open all the way allowing Cordelia a better view of her.

She was simply breathtaking. Her hair – which was usually down – was pulled back into an elegant bun, bangs pushed neatly to the side. Her dress looked as if it were crafted from the finest silk. It hugged Sumia’s figure perfectly.

Cordelia swallowed the lump in her throat when she noticed the tears in Sumia’s eyes.

“Tharja places a no crying hex on me.” The brunette stated with a quivering voice. “The tears are there, but they won’t fall.”

“Oh, ‘Mia.” Cordelia reached out to Sumia – pulling the brunette closer to her for a hug. “It’s alright I’m here now.”

“What am I going to do, Cordelia?” Sumia nearly cried out the question, voice growing raw. “Nobody says no to a Royal. What if I don’t live up to their expectations?”

“Well, firstly you need to drink some water.” Cordelia chuckled. “Secondly, the kingdom already adores you, Sumia. You slayed Gangrel – the Tyrant to his own kinsmen and man who took our Exalt from us.”

“B-but –“

“Sumia, it’s just pre wedding jitters.” Cordelia coaxed – lying through her teeth without trying to give any emotion away. “I doubt there is anything you can do to mess this day up. By Naga you could step on Chrom’s toes, and not even he would bat an eye.”

Sumia dropped her gaze then losing her nerve to say anything. Cordelia was firm in the direction she wanted their conversation to go, and Sumia was powerless to press.

Once the women parted from the hug Cordelia fetched Sumia some water. Sumia smiled softly when Cordelia handed her the mug taking a drink of the cooling liquid.

A couple minutes passed between them.

Neither of them knew what to say.

“I- thank you for coming, Cordelia.” Sumia finally spoke when her throat felt hydrated and relaxed enough. “Part of me felt you wouldn’t show.”

“What do you mean? I sent a letter stating my arrival the day after you sent yours.”

“That doesn’t mean you could have come though, Cordelia.” Sumia pressed her palm against her forehead. “For all I know you would have slept in or flown off somewhere. I mean you didn’t even tell me goodbye.”

And there it was. The Falcon in the room. Naga, Cordelia felt stupid. She looked away from Sumia finding that everything else within the room was suddenly more interesting. This didn’t seem to please Sumia in the slightest.

“Cordelia?”

“What do you want me to say, Sumia?” Cordelia sighed, feeling drained all of a sudden. “You know I’m not one for wedding proposals.”

“I-I know, but you still didn’t tell me goodbye.” Sumia was looking at her – waiting for Cordelia to say something. Only Cordelia never worked up the nerve to look at Sumia. “Cor – ”

“Sumia?” The faint voice of Robin called. “Sumia?”

“In here, Robin.” The brunette answered never taking her gaze off of Cordelia.

“Ah, good because your wedding is about to start in five minutes.” The tactician grinned. “Hey, Cordelia I’m glad you could make it! Sumia kept asking for you whenever me and Anna would visit.”

Cordelia forced a smile Robin’s way.

“I’m honestly glad I could make it.”

“That’s good.” Robin smiled back not realizing how forced Cordelia was when dark eyes shift to Sumia. “We should get you out there. Chrom’s waiting.”

“Alright, Robin. You lead the way.” Sumia smiled as she began to follow the Grandmaster. She stopped next to Cordelia when Robin was out of sight.

“I’m not mad or disappoint, Corie – I’m hurt.” Sumia stated. “I wanted to see you before all of this happened. I guess it’s too late now.”

Cordelia finally looked at Sumia confusion written on her face by the brunette’s words. Her confusion only amplified when Sumia leaned forward pressing her lips softly against Cordelia's cheek, just shy of her mouth, with a blush.

“Sumia?” Robin called out causing the brunette to pull away. “Sumia, we’re gonna be late for your wedding!”

“I love you, Cordelia.” Sumia sighed lowering her head. She walked past the woman without another glance until she reached the door. She paused mid step – turning to see if Cordelia had moved. When she saw that Cordelia hadn’t she felt her heart sink.

 _No one can say no to the Prince_ , she reminded herself. Sumia sighed as she moved herself to catch up to Robin – she shouldn’t be late to her own wedding after all.

Once Sumia was a good distance away from Cordelia the Dark Flyer ran. Not stopping until she was near her mount. She grabbed the reigns ready to climb atop of the Dark Falcon when a voice stopped her.

“I take it that it didn’t go in your favor?”

“I would have had to tell her in order for that. Wouldn’t you think?” Cordelia sighed looking over her shoulder to see Lon’q

“Then why are you ready to fly off?”

“Because she’s marrying Chrom!” Cordelia shouted – the noise drowned out by the roar of cheers coming from outside of the Castle gates. “She’s marrying him, and I have no right to say anything.”

“Did you even ask her how she feels about you?”

“What would be the point?” Cordelia laughed, humorlessly. “It wouldn’t change the fact she said yes to him.”

“You know,” Lon’qu began after the cheers died down again. “My offer is still on the table.”

“What offer?” Cordelia asked feeling confused for a moment.

“The one where I stated that if it didn’t work out you could still get engaged to me.”

Cordelia wanted to protest – saying no would not bring her satisfaction, but it would be the right thing to do. Yet as the crowd continued to cheer she slowly found herself not even in the mood to disagree. She only sighed looking defeated in that moment. Which was something not lost on Lon'qu.

“Yes, Lon’qu.” Cordelia stated. “If the offer still stands I’d be honored to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three shot series, technically speaking. I'm introducing Cordelia's Arc first as part 1, her's comes in two chapters. Which means there is more to the story. Now if anyone get's confused this is following the ruined timeframe the children end up being born into. So, please be prepared for a lot of character death next chapter. I also wasn't expecting it to be as lengthy - and by everything there is to be included into the second of Cordelia's arc, it will more than likely be just as long in length.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you've enjoyed it so far! I hope to post her second chapter, soon. c:
> 
> p.s I apologize for any typos or confusion - I did finish this chapter with little to no sleep, in my haste I missed several things that are now in the works to being fixed. However, I still hope you've enjoyed it nevertheless.


End file.
